Humans Are Predators Too
by Lumination
Summary: Alice suddenly has visions that Edward, who has gone off climbing on his own in the night after being tempted by Bella, will be attacked.
1. Chapter 1

He pulled up to the front of her house and paused for a second before looking at her. Bella was sitting still, her hands folded over her coat, looking at the dark, empty house. She was unusually quiet. It had never bothered her to go in alone, and anyway, by now it was more like a routine. Edward was curious about her hesitation and lifted his chin up a little.

"Why don't you want to go inside?" He asked, his hands resting on the wheel.

"I…" Bella trailed off. She realized it was not necessarily that she didn't want to go inside, more that she was tired and didn't want to leave Edward.

"It's just, do you think I could come to your place?" Bella asked, picking a leaf from her hair.

"If that's okay….I mean Charlie won't be home from his fishing trip until tomorrow afternoon…"

"You don't want to be home alone?" He asked, eyes flickering to where her room was.

"It's not that, it's just. I don't want you to leave right now."

"It's okay." Edward promised with a crooked smile. He backed out of the driveway again, turning down her street quickly. For all she had scoffed in her mind about not caring about being alone, she had recognized she did care now–she cared about the absence of Edward's presence, more when she had nothing to distract herself with, even if it was just the drone of Charlie's baseball games on the flat screen, or the deadlines for papers. She determined she could use the bright openness of the Cullens' house, instead of the small bleak rooms of her own home, however much she did love being there.

Edward sped out toward the deserted area where the house was. Bella closed her eyes, her forehead against the window, arms tucked around herself. She could feel his gaze, even as he drove.

"You should really watch the road." She said with her eyes closed and sensed him smiling in the silence. The car was silent, absent of music. She could only hear his light breathing. He pulled up the steep highway and parked, before getting out and opening Bella's door.

She shivered for a moment.

"You won't even wear a jacket when you have one. No wonder you're cold," Edward smiled slowly, "Put that on, I left the doors in my room open."

Bella sighed and slid her arms through her raincoat, before taking Edward's stiff hand. They walked up the wet gravel driveway, their sneakers crunching rocks.

"Is your family home?" Bella questioned, noticing the missing cars from the driveway.

"No."

Bella smiled. She liked the Cullens, but it was a further relief that it would be just the two of them. Not like she tried extraneously to impress them, or anyone, but it was a slight edge to her confidence, a hesitance in her speech, that didn't exist with him. She didn't need Rosalie's stares either. Edward opened the sleek wooden door slowly, his eyes focused down on hers. She felt her lips part a little.

"Don't look at me like that," He said, "it's worse than your scent."

Bella sighed again, "What, am I giving you a 'prey' look?"

"Yes, exactly." He smiled slowly, calmly, and though his body was tense, his eyes were obviously excited.

"I'm sorry," He paused, "I shouldn't have brought you here when I knew we would be alone. But, I got better at resisting today."

Bella bit her lip, "Yes, you can sniff my hand and neck now and everything…"

"You should be impressed," He retorted.

She tried not to smile, "I am."

He lead her inside the house, gently sliding his long, thin, white fingers through hers. She felt her chest tighten and the electrical current travel through her body. Her eyes scanned the clean white walls, decorated sparingly with modern art and some gothic pieces. Everything was so clean, untouched.

They walked into Edward's room, the wind blowing still through the open doors. The books had been shelved since the last time. He rested his hands cautiously on the back of his hips. Bella yawned.

"Um, can I get you something to eat?" He asked, golden eyes smoldering, nodding towards the sleek kitchen, "We don't have much but Esme bought a few things for last time you were here."

She felt her forehead and shook her head gently, "No, no. Is it…okay if I just lay down?" She asked, sitting down on the white leather bound couch in his room. He nodded and stood for a few seconds, unsure of what to do. Bella curled up on top of the couch, too dazed and tired to notice where he was. She felt incredibly safe just knowing he was watching her.

He slid down next to her carefully, sliding his arms around her again. It was a human act, and he carefully brushed his hands over hers, still getting used to the temptation of their contact, the proximity of his mouth to her skin, without her flinching or in fear. He brushed his lips softly on her neck as she slept, but pulled his face back when he felt his lips pull back more over his teeth.

In the middle of the night, Bella awoke suddenly, startled, and disoriented.

"Where am I?" She gasped, squinting, pushing Edward's arms from her.

He chuckled, "Bella, it's okay. You're just in my room."

She felt her face flush. Oh, right. Edward's room…and this really wasn't a dream?

Bella rested her chin on her shoulder, catching her breath.

"Careful, there. If I hadn't been holding you, you would have fallen off the couch. Do you roll out of bed often?" He joked, loosening his arms around her. She laid her head back more in his chest and rolled over to face him.

"So…you know how we tried that thing today…." Her eyes lifted to his.

"You mean," he said huskily, "kissing?"

She bit her lip again, "yes, that," she lifted a hand to her forehead.

He nodded slowly, "I think I remember something about that, yes."

"Can I try something on you?" She asked, whispering, looking through the sliver of his door at Alice and Jasper watching television in the next room. Right, they didn't sleep.

Edward looked at her curiously and slid his hands carefully down her arms. He closed his eyes and nodded. She felt his inhumanly strong arms tighten around her. Bella leaned closer, inhaling Edward's scent, and began kissing his neck, the way he had kissed hers that afternoon. She felt him tighten even more, his hands gripping her with bone-crushing strength. She was quickly discovering that his scent and taste were addictive.

Bella leaned up more and kissed by his ear. He tilted his face and kissed her strongly, sliding his hand to her cheek again. She felt his sharp teeth open, so close to her own, as they kissed. He slid his hand down her back, and climbed on top of her, pressing her down. Bella sighed a little. And then, in a quick instantaneous blur, Edward was off of her and in the hallway, covering his mouth with his arm. The only quick sign that he was indeed off of her was the slam of the door against the wall as he left. He couldn't look at her.

Bella was still on her back, breathing quickly, confused and paralyzed. She could picture Edward's eyes tight and black now. She tilted her chin just so she could see what was going on. That was when Carlisle opened Edward's door slowly and saw Bella lying on her back, unable to move.

"I can't look at her," She heard Edward gasp angrily as Carlisle tried to calm him down. Alice was now standing in the doorframe.

"Bella?" She asked softly, "Are you okay?"

Bella sat up, sliding her hair back, "Yeah…I think I'm okay…" Everything was spinning.

Alice turned a soft standing lamp on and came to sit next to Bella.

"Don't worry," Alice said, "Edward will be fine."

"Wha– I don't even know what happened."

"Carlisle!" She heard Edward yell, irritation ripping through his voice, "Just drive her home, please. I can't go back in there."

She heard more whispers but was unable to make out anything they said. And then, suddenly, she saw the rush of Edward's body out into the trees, flying between them.

Carlisle opened the door to Edward's room slowly.

"I'm afraid, Bella, it might be best if I drove you home now."

Bella glanced over at the clock. It was three in the morning.

"I'll drive her." Alice interrupted Carlisle. He shifted his gaze from Bella.

"OK Alice." He looked back to Bella.

"Don't worry about Edward," He said soothingly, his white blonde hair combed back perfectly, his perfected bed manner already working.

Bella was tempted to ask what had just happened even though she already knew. Alice slid on her own jacket and got the keys to her car. Jasper was waiting for them in the stairwell by the door.

Bella said softly, "Goodnight Carlisle, I'm so sorry."

"Oh, don't worry. We're all awake. It's no trouble, really. I apologize for Edward."

Bella nodded slowly, fixed her jacket on her arms and followed Alice and Jasper out of the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper slid into the passenger seat next to Alice. He quickly turned the temperature up for Bella, but said nothing. Her body was exhausted from the hike and climbing; her leg muscles were still new to being bent so close to her for so long as Edward held her on his back. Although he didn't have to breathe, she swore she felt his body inhaling and exhaling quickly as he jumped from branch to branch. It seemed so comforting for him, all of that physical labor­, somehow freeing him from being forced to coupe himself up in high school over and over again. But, she had crossed a stubborn line tonight, and the guilt was slowly melding with her aching body and exhaustion.

Alice's driving skills fared better than Edward's. She still drove blindingly fast, but at no point did the wheels screech going around a turn like Edward's did­–a quick loud sound which he seemed to actually enjoy. It was amazing how she was still graceful, even as she drove. Jasper was silent in the front seat, clenching the armrests and refusing to look at Bella, or talk to her. Alice was concentrated, humming here and there to the Linkin Park album playing through the car.

And then, in an instant, Edward's legs flew over the car and he landed in a tree nearby, before hopping through a few more– his silver jacket made a distinct ray through the dark forest.

"Hey!" Bella started, pointing out of the window. She had not realized that Alice was frozen in front of the traffic light, her eyes unfocused, gripping Jasper's hand, searching for a pen.

"Edward," She whispered, shaking her head, and then was silent.

After a few seconds, Bella was impatient, "_What _about Edward?" She demanded, her hand on the shoulder of Alice's seat.

"I knew I shouldn't have let her drive," Jasper whispered angrily to himself.

"There are hunters and trackers close by…" Alice paused, gripping a black fountain pen and drawing in her red moleskin notebook, "they're surrounding Edward…"

"Do vampires eat other vampires?" Bella looked at Jasper, who refused to meet her gaze. She felt stupid for a moment, but her face remained serious.

"_Alice_!" Bella gritted her teeth, seeking an answer. Alice was still experiencing the vision.

"Sometimes," Jasper spoke, his voice deep, careful, and quiet, like Edward's, "mostly only when they're provoked or challenged."

Alice started speaking again, her eyebrows tilted up in worry.

"Jasper, you go after Edward, I'll take Bella back to the house," She said quickly, "He's up about three miles away, Jasper, by the river."

Jasper nodded, his eyes focused on Alice. Bella noticed he had begun to bare his teeth.

"Wait," Bella said, "wait, wait, can't I go with you? Alice?"

"No," Alice shook her head and said as softly and well-meaning as possible, "it's too dangerous."

Jasper was already out the car door, flashing through the trees, searching for Edward by scent.

Alice breathed out and closed her eyes again, concentrating on the vision. Bella was searching for words, an action, anything. Her mind hurt. She wanted so badly to run out of the car, but she knew it might only endanger him, and, without a better sense of smell or detection, she knew it would be impossible to find him.

With intense speed, Alice spun the car around and drove towards her house. The car blurred through the roads of Forks, whipping around another car, without causing Alice or Bella to shake at all. Bella could not BELIEVE how easily she had let Jasper convince her not to go. But. She did see their point. She just couldn't help feeling as though she was abandoning him. All she ever felt like was that he might be at the edge of abandoning her, and she didn't want him to think that she wouldn't chase after him. Even though unrestrained, there was no question.

"Wait," Alice stopped the car, halfway to the Cullens' house. Bella looked out of her window, and saw the curve of the river through a series of trees.

Bella could hear shouting out of the car window. Quickly Alice pulled over to the shoulder of the road and jumped out of the car. She opened Bella's door and took her hand. Suddenly they were running. Bella was pulled by Alice's hand, but their feet didn't seem to even touch the ground of the forest. The sound of voices was louder. Bella could recognize Jasper now, she could see him standing on a cliff in the dark. For some reason she knew he knew they were there, but his gaze was focused on something else.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella heard Charlie's voice. She caught her breath and pushed two branches apart.

"Don't move!" He shouted at a dark figure crouching over a crumbled shape.

Bella could make out the click of his gun. They weren't far from the place where he had been fishing with his friends, the river. Alice squeezed Bella's hand.

Jasper was standing on a rock, invisible to Charlie behind a tree. His dark tightened eyes were concentrated on the three figures; his hands rested coolly at his sides, they were starkly white, much whiter than the moon.

Alice's eyes went blank as she tried to see what would happen. Her perfect dark pink lips parted as she thought.

"There's…too many possibilities…too many flickering decisions," She shook her head and her eyes regained clarity.

Charlie moved closer to the two figures, his gun pointed at them. The one crouching was still in a strained position, as if prepared to take flight at any minute.

"Charlie?" Bella made out Harry Clearwater's voice through the forest.

"Harry, be careful!" Charlie called over his shoulder, keeping his eyes narrowed on the two bodies.

"What _is_ it?" Harry was coming closer.

"I'm not sure, but there's a good amount of blood here."

That was when Bella saw the crouched figure turn his face. It was unmistakably Edward. His chin jutted out slightly. His dark brown hair was lightly glowing from the moon. She felt her forehead crush down. She wanted to scream, but her entire body seemed to be slowed down, even the pounding of her heart came in slow, strong beats, her breath escaped from her lips and nostrils at undetectable sound levels.

Harry cocked his gun and took his stance next to Charlie.

"Now," Charlie said, still not realizing it was Edward, "Don't move," he placed his hand on the back of Edward's shirt collar.

Suddenly she felt her knees move, then her feet.

"Dad?" Bella felt the words escape from her mouth before she had time to think about the consequences. But this was everything, had he realized Edward was attacking someone or something, life would never be the same. It hadn't been the same since Bella stepped foot in this town, but it would be radically worse if she was shut up in the house and unable to be with Edward.

Charlie couldn't help but take his eyes off the figures, and instinctually look towards Bella. She emerged from the trees she had been standing behind.

"Bella? What in the world–"

Edward took his cue and leapt into the trees, running at a speed that bordered on impossible for a human.

"_Hey_!" Charlie growled angrily, his glance shifting back to the blur, "_you get back here_!"

"Bella you stay right here," Charlie commanded, angrily, and taking off over a trail that wound through the forest. Harry Clearwater lagged behind him. He held up his long, slim rifle and aimed it towards the trees.

"NO!" Bella screamed out, but her voice was deafened by the gunshot, which rang out through the empty forest.


	4. Chapter 4

Alice clamped her cold hand over Bella's mouth. She could feel her body shaking against Alice's thin stone frame. She knew Edward couldn't have _died_ but…what if he was hurt? Couldn't that happen? Jasper's eyes were clenched on Harry and Charlie as they began to push aside branches.

Was Jasper afraid for Edward or was he simply afraid that Edward would be discovered?

"I didn't hear anything fall," Harry began to say.

"But I heard a crack," Charlie said, nodding slowly. "Bella, don't you dare move," he called over his shoulder, "we don't know what this _thing_ is…"

Bella shuddered. She could feel the breaths rattle from her ribs.

"Alice…what, what happened? Is he okay?"

Alice was quiet and then looked down at Bella after exchanging glances with Jasper.

"Just be patient Bella," Alice whispered.

Harry backtracked from the woods to look down at the crumbled figure on the ground. He whistled over to Charlie, "Well, you've got to see _this_…"

Charlie double-checked the path he had sworn the blurred figure had disappeared down and then stood next to Harry.

"Is that a–" He began to say, but Harry interrupted his thoughts, "a full grown male mountain lion."

"No wonder he ran away," Charlie frowned, "hunting mountain lions around here is illegal. But what was he doing to the _body_?"

Bella clenched Alice's hand. Charlie's face was pale and confused, distorted. He walked over to her angrily.

"Dad I was just driving by with Alice and we thought we saw you."

He squinted, "All the way from the road?"

"I-I" Bella began to stammer, "I thought I could see you."

Alice was nodding quickly, "Yes, Chief Swann, we were actually on our way to your house because Bella forgot a cd she wanted to share with me and Edward."

Charlie considered their story as Harry continued to examine the mountain lion.

"Couldn't the cd have waited?" Charlie frowned.

"She really wanted to hear it," Bella said, trying to sound as convincing as possible, positive that Charlie would call her bluff at any moment, "I know I should have asked before staying at Ed–at the Cullen's house but, I was there so late, I didn't think you'd want me driving home alone." Her chin instinctively tilted up a little.

"Just, go home or go back to the Cullen's," Charlie said, "and be careful, you don't know what's out here out night, Bella, human or animal."

Bella's mind searched quickly for any reason to stay. She stuttered but couldn't come up with anything half-believable.

Alice pulled her through the trees and they returned to the car.

"We'll wait here for Jasper," She said, almost nervously.

"Alice….Alice you have to tell me, what happened to Edward?"

She turned to Bella and kept her lips pursed, "You see, Bella, the mountain lion had bit Edward and loosened … part of his chest."

Bella felt her mouth fall open.

"We can't be killed by these animals but we can be harmed if they bite us. And, when Harry shot …into the forest, the bullet continued to fragment part of Edward's chest. The crack Charlie heard was a piece of Edward's chest falling off."

Bella's mouth fell open. At that moment Jasper appeared next to Bella's window. He was carrying Edward, who was writhing and groaning and clutching his chest with his hand. His teeth were sharper and shinier in the light. His eyes were wild with pain and rage. Bella had never seen him in his hunting mood before. Every tendon in her body was tightened. Jasper opened the passenger door to the back of the car and climbed in with Edward.

"I was too afraid to run back with him like this," Jasper looked from Alice to Bella. She felt herself being unwillingly calmed, unescapably calmed.

"You got it?" Alice asked, searching Jasper for the white piece of Edward's body.

Edward groaned loudly, "we have to get to Carlisle, we have to get," he squeezed the seat of the car so hard it popped open, "to Carlisle," he finished huffing.

Jasper nodded, and opened his palm, holding a jagged piece of Edward's stone like-flesh.

Alice pushed the clutch into drive and began to speed the car down the long road.

"Bella, you have to call Carlisle," Alice said, nodding to her cell phone on the dashboard. Bella picked it up quickly. She dialed the Cullen's house number.

Esme picked up the phone.

"Hello? Alice?" She asked.

"Esme, it's me," Bella said rapidly, rushing through her words, "I'm with Alice and Edward and Jasper. Edward was…bitten by an animal and accidentally shot. He's hurt. A piece of him fell off. I don't know what's happening. Alice wanted me to call and tell Carlisle"

Esme was silent for a second, and then, carefully, she said, "Please take care of him Bella, Carlisle will be waiting as soon as you arrive."

And then Carlisle was on the phone. It sounded like he was getting tools out or moving metal things. She could tell by the echo of his voice thanking Esme for the phone that he was in their garage.

"Bella, listen to me," Carlisle said, "Edward is hurt, but Alice will get him here and he will be okay. He's in quite a lot of pain right now, but did Alice or Jasper say anything about whether they recovered his­–"

"Yes!" Bella cut Carlisle off, "yes, Jasper has it."

"That's very good," Carlisle said calmly, "you just stay calm too. This will all work out. Remember, Edward's pain is only temporary."

Bella tried to remind herself to breathe, "Thank you so much Carlisle, we're almost there, thank you." She hung up the phone and reached back to hold Edward's hand.

"Don't!" Jasper yelled, "don't touch him. He's on edge right now. Absolutely on edge. Don't touch him."

Bella felt her eyes fill. "I'm so sorry, Edward."

He looked at her sorrowfully, his eyebrows tilted up, his eyes easing from the rage for a moment, "No…no, it's not­–it's not your fault," he shook his head and then snarled in pain, biting at the leather of the seat and tearing it from the car.

The car shot down the long driveway leading up to the Cullen's house. Carlisle was out the door before the car was fully stopped. He gathered Edward into his arms before anyone had a chance to say a word.

"Do you have it?" He asked Jasper over his shoulder, carrying Edward into the garage. Emmett was already there, cleaning off a steel table that was normally used for tools for the Cullen's set of cars.

Jasper nodded slowly, holding the piece of stone-flesh out to Carlisle.

Bella thought she saw Carlisle's shoulders crumble in worry. Esme was worriedly looking over Carlisle's shoulder as Edward continued to groan in pain. Emmett held down his legs; his massive thick white hands were tighter than any plastic restraint used in a hospital. Jasper held Edward's arms down and tried to focus on calming everyone, but his own worry seemed to have stalled this ability.

"Bella," Alice slid her icy hand down to Bella's and gripped it. Bella could feel her terror taking over her body, her legs were absolutely frozen to the ground, and the only movement she could feel was her heart beating a thousand times a minute.

"Get her OUT of here!" Edward groaned, his chin tilted up towards Bella as Carlisle set to work re-setting the piece of his chest.


End file.
